


Picnic Date

by queenarcheron



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarcheron/pseuds/queenarcheron
Summary: Rhysand takes Feyre on a picnic date! Fluff :)





	Picnic Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 YAY! If you want to find all of my fics you can find them on my Tumblr account! @queen-archeron

I didn’t know what to expect when Rhys called to me through the bond, saying it was urgent. I was on my way to Rita’s with Amren and Mor, talking about who could drink the most before getting drunk—the usual—when I felt the tug on the bond. I gave them a quick goodbye before spreading my wings and flying towards our townhouse, worry slowly creeping it’s way into my bones.

The sun was close to setting, and I tried to spot the stars that were slowly coming into view, taking my mind off of all the bad scenarios running through my head.

When I landed on the balcony of our bedroom, the scent of food immediately hit me, and I rushed through our room and into the hallway. I quickly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, pausing at the sight before me.

Rhys was standing in an apron, pouring some soup into a container, and placing it into a basket next to him. I tried holding back my smile, and failed miserably. I knew he heard me as I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle.

“What are you doing?” I murmured, resting my forehead against his spine. He chuckled and turned around in my arms, lifting my chin so I could meet his gaze. “We’re going on a date, Feyre darling.”

I rose a brow, glancing at the basket beside him and putting the pieces together. “A picnic?” I asked, watching the excitement behind his eyes.

“Yes, and after we’re done, we’re going to stargaze.” He kissed my forehead and turned back to what he was doing. I rolled my eyes and watched him grab some paper plates, putting them in the basket on top of all the food.

“Since when do we go on dates?” I found myself asking, leaning against the counter. He shrugged and glanced at me as he put more food in the basket. I was starting to worry it wouldn’t all fit in the small space, but he managed it.

“Since right now. I don’t think I’ve ever taken you on a proper date, and I think we both need it.” He closed the picnic basket and handed it to me, then walked towards the living room to grab a blanket.

I shook my head with a small smile on my lips, and walked over to him, standing on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Then let’s go.” I said, grabbing his and pulling him outside.

Rhys flew with the blankets in his arms, and I flew with the basket in my hands, wobbling every now and then since I still wasn’t fully used to flying alone. Rhys would glance over at me every time, asking through the bond if I needed him to carry me.

I’d only flipped him off, saying I was fine, then trying to go faster than him to prove my point.

We eventually landed at the top of a hill that overlooked Velaris, and Rhys laid the blanket down on the grass. I placed the basket down, and Rhys smiled, sitting down on the fabric and patting the empty space next to him, which I gladly occupied.

Once we were both sitting, we got out our food and started eating.

“You know…” I said through a mouthful of salad. “I think we should go on dates more often.”

Rhys smirked and dug through the basket to get the soup. A wave of emotion flooded through the bond, and I glanced up from my food to see Rhys having a stare down with the soup as if it would come to life and walk away.

He did this every time he saw soup, because it would bring him back to that day in the cabin. The day I accepted him as my mate, and he accepted me as his.

I reached forward and took his hand, squeezing gently as he pried his eyes away from the soup. I gave him a small grin, and teased him a bit to lighten the mood. 

“You’re looking at it like it’s a bad thing, should I be concerned?” I mused, and he rolled his eyes with a soft smile.

“Feyre, soup is never going to be a bad thing ever again, thanks to you.” He passed a container to me with a spoon, and glanced out over the city below.

I scooted myself closer and rested my head against his shoulder as we watched the sun slowly disappear behind the mountains in the distance, while enjoying our soup, which actually wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be since Rhys cooked it. 

We stayed like that long after the sun was gone, my head resting against his shoulder, listening to the breeze sweep through the trees behind us.

Eventually, when I thought I was going to fall asleep, Rhys nudged me and I looked up. He smiled and pointed towards the sky, then leaned over and whispered, “Shooting stars.”

My eyes widened and when I looked at the sky, there were indeed shooting stars coming from left to right. In my head, I saw the perfect painting, and I couldn’t take my eyes away, even as Rhys wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his side, pressing his lips to my hair.

I turned my head to look at him, his face so carefree and a soft smile on his lips. We were inches apart, and it reminded me of Starfall. I wanted to kiss him that night on the balcony, and I would have, had it not been for one of those flying spirits.

Rhys must have seen my thoughts, because he leaned in and captured my lips with his own. It was a soft kiss—the one we would have shared on Starfall. I found myself melting into it, as I normally did every time he kissed me, and he tightened his grip on me.

Slowly, he fell onto his back, dragging me with him, and we pulled away from each other to laugh. “I think this has been the best date I’ve ever been on.” I murmured watching a smile form on his lips again. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

“I couldn’t agree more.” He said, and I settled down next to him, laying my head on his chest as we watched the shooting stars.

And in that moment, I knew how much I loved him, and how much I would forever, until the day we die.


End file.
